The Wrong Target
by ageha haruna
Summary: Dengan bunga mawar dalam genggaman dan rasa percaya diri melebihi gunung, Uchiha Sasuke berniat mengutarakan cinta pada Sang Primadona. Tapi kok... Culun, aneh, lemot, gagap dan jelek lengkap dengan kacamata kuno dan poni rata. oh, man, dia salah sasaran./for #14SHE/ prompt:rose. RnR ya.


**The Wrong Target**

**.**

**Naruto**

**Masashi kishimoto**

**Sasuhina**

**T**

**Romance(harapanku sih)**

**Ooc, typos, bahasa berulang, standar warning**

**Cover bukan milikku**

**Tanpa keuntungan pribadi**

**Fic ini untuk memeriahkan #14SHE**

**''Dengan bunga mawar dalam genggaman dan rasa percaya diri melebihi puncak gunung, Uchiha Sasuke ingin mengutarakan cinta pada Sang Primadona. Tapi kok? Culun, aneh, lemot, gagap dan jelek lengkap dengan kacamata kuno dan poni rata... Ohh, man. Dia salah sasaran./for #14SHE. Prompt:rose.''**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

Pernah merasakan suatu kekuatan aneh yang membuatmu ingin menghilang dari tempatmu berpijak saat ini atau keinginan untuk melarikan diri sejauh mungkin tanpa melihat sebuah marga yang tersemat didepan namamu.

Ya, Sasuke ingin sekali melakukan itu semua, berlari sejauh yang dia bisa DAN mengutuk biang kerok penyebab terjadinya semua kesialan yang menimpanya. Wajah terkejut ditambah tubuh kaku Naruto sama sekali tidak membantunya menjadi lebih baik atau wajah tak percaya dengan mulut yang membuka-menutup milik Haruno Sakura membuatnya semakin menyumpahi Dewi Fortuna yang kini absen melindunginya. Seharusnya gadis itu targetnya.

Sasuke semakin mengeryit sebal dalam hati, saat telinganya dilubangi secara imajiner oleh teriakan gadis-gadis yang mengelilinginya juga guman keras para lelaki. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, wajahnya semakin datar dengan kerut yang muncul disekitar mata. Dia kesal. Sangat.

''Cepat jawab-'' jeda,''-bocah,'' bisiknya, menunduk semakin dekat dengan gadis kucel yang kini mengkeret ketakutan dibawah intimidasinya. Sasuke tersenyum puas dalam hati.

''Ngg... A-ano-''

Sasuke mengerahkan kemampuan paling dasar yang dimiliki oleh setiap keturunan Uchiha. Melotot tajam.

''Ughh...'' cicit ketakutan terdengar, ''...sebenarnya a-ak-aku...''

Suara gagap itu sukses membuat Sasuke gerah. Dan selain Naruto-Dobe yang pantut dicap sebagai tersangka utama ada satu orang lagi yang wajib disalahkan, yaitu gadis-ah, ralat-seorang bocah jelek, gagap, culun, pendek dan dia bahkan tidak pernah tau jika ada gadis seaneh dia berada disekolah elit ini.

Seharusnya gadis yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui namanya itu tidak berada disana, berdiri seperti patung dengan buku-buku tebal dipelukannya, atau mungkin seharusnya Naruto mengurangi sikap enerjiknya. Dia dan ke-dobeannya sangat menyusahkan.

Apa jika pagi itu dia mendengarkan kata-kata Kaa-sannya, mungkin saja dia tidak akan terjebak dalam situasi ruyam seperti ini. Memang awalnya berjalan sesuai rencana, dia menunggu Haruno Sakura dibawah pohon rindang yang berada dihalaman depan sekolah dan gadis pujaannya itu berjalan menghampirinya seperti biasa, tersenyum manis dengan surai sewarna sakura tergerai ditiup angin. Dia cantik, seperti bidadari.

Sasuke tanpa sadar mengulurkan mawar merah yang ada dalam genggamannya. Hatinya berdebar karena terpesona dan gugup, dia...

''Sakura-chan!'' sebelum akhirnya Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh menubruk Sakura girang. ''Aku rindu sekali,'' dan mengusel-nguselkan pipinya dileher Sakura.

...salah sasaran.

Sasuke membeku begitu pula gadis didepannya. Juga orang-orang disekitar mereka termasuk Naruto dan Sakura. Dan teriakan utrasonic memecahkan segalanya.

Sasuke mengeram saat ingatan beberapa saat lalu terlintas kembali. Lewat pandangan mata yang mampu mengirimkan seseorang keneraka. Sasuke mengintimidasi. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah ditolak bahkan untuk hal yang tidak disengaja dan mengandung kesialan setinggi langit.

Sasuke meremas tangkai bunga mawar yang ada digenggamannya dan dengan kekuatan penuh memukulkannya pada kepala Sang gadis tanpa perasaan.

''Cepat. Jawab,'' suara Sasuke sukses mengandung bisa mematikan.

Sasuke sempat menangkap warna frame kacamata yang dipakai gadis didepannya itu saat mengintip disela poni tebalnya, putih. Dan warna ungu aneh yang berasal dari surainya. Gadis ini...

Angguan samar terlihat. Sasuke menyeringai puas lalu berbalik menjauh tanpa repot-repot melihat kegaduhan yang dibuatnya.

''KYaaaaaa...''

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Ya ampun, Sasuke-kun. Akhirnya kau punya pacar juga. Kami sempat takut jika ternyata kau lebih suka 'tongkat' ketimbang 'guci' lalu malah pacaran sama Naruto, tapi syukurlah kalau itu cuma imajinasiku saja,'' Sakura tertawa senang hingga matanya menyipit tak lupa menepuk punggung Sasuke gemas. ''Siapa namanya? Hyuuga Hinata? Iya, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak tau jika kau diam-diam mencintai seseorang. Aishh... Romantisnya.''

Sasuke berdecih acuh, dirinya lebih memilih menikmati angin yang berhembus ketimbang memandang Sakura. Dia tidak mau patah hati ganda. Ucapan Naruto tadi siang yang mengatakan jika dia dan Sakura berpacaran dari kemarin membuatnya terhenyak apalagi wajah malu-malu Sakura membuatnya sadar bahwa dia sudah kalah sejak awal. Sakura hanya memandang Naruto kini bukan dirinya.

Dan hari ini sukses menjadi hari tersial dalam hidupnya. Cinta pertamanya kandas dan kini dia pacaran dengan seseorang yang tidak dia kenal.

Bunyi pintu yang bergeser mengalihkan fokus Sasuke. Dengan ekor mata, Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata berjalan kearahnya, menunduk dengan wajah ketakutan. Sasuke bergeming, sama sekali tidak mendengarkan celotehan dua gadis yang kini duduk disampingnya.

Hyuuga Hinata...

Sasuke membatin, salah satu adik kelasnya. Jarang bergaul kecuali dengan tiga orang yang sama anehnya dengan dirinya. Si penyuka anjing, maniak serangga dan gadis tomboy. Hinata juga ikut klub memasak dan berkebun. Beberapa kali terlihat menjaga perpustakaan. Sasuke tidak pernah tau apalagi melihatnya berkeliaran disekitarnya. Mungkin disaat gadis-gadis agresif alias fans ababilnya berteriak keras gadis itu mungkin duduk diam dengan buku tebal yang mengubur hidungnya atau juga menanam cabai disamping lapangan basket atau bahkan bersembunyi dibalik oven. Mungkin ada yang rusak didalam otak kecil Hinata.

''Sudah dulu ya...''

Sasuke menoleh, saat Sakura beranjak pergi meninggalkan dia dan Sang Pacar baru. Hingga menit berlalu tidak ada yang mengawali pembicaraan. Sasuke yang tingkat gengsinya membuat sakit kepala dan Hinata dengan sikap pemalunya hanya bisa mengambil jarak aman.

''Apa yang kau lakukan?'' tanya Sasuke datar.

''A-ano...''

Sasuke sempat kagum dengan kecepatan warna merah yang kini memenuhi kedua pipi Hinata. Dari pucat lalu merah merona, kemudian gagap yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening. ''Kau tidak bisa berbicara normal ya?''

Hinata mendongak, memandang Sasuke dari balik kacamata. ''Bi-bisa.''

''Hn.''

''Aku bi-bisa kok.''

''Terserah kaulah,'' kini Sasuke memilih memandang langit biru yang membentang diatasnya. Satu jam sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan Sasuke masih betah berdiam diri diatap sekolah. ''Apa yang kau lakukan disana,'' Sasuke tak perlu menoleh hanya untuk melihat tubuh kecil itu berlonjak takut, dia tau jika Hinata sudah mengambil jarak aman sekitar tiga meter darinya.

Cih, gadis bodoh. Memangnya aku akan menggigitmu. Runtuk Sasuke. Sedikit banyak Sasuke merasa terhina dengan tingkah Hinata.

Onix itu mengamati Hinata yang kini duduk bersimpuh didepannya, menunduk dan memainkan jari telunjuknya. Perlahan Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan menunggu respon gadis didepannya.

''A-ano,'' Hinata terlihat terkejut, memandang bergantian antara tangan Sasuke dan wajah Sasuke.

Dalam hati Sasuke sedikit heran, bagaimana bisa gadis didepannya itu dapat mengubah mimik dalam waktu yang singkat. Takut, malu, kaget, bingung dalam sekejab, sangat kontas bila dibandingkan dengannya yang mempunyai wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke memandang Hinata saat tiba-tiba gadis itu meraih tangannya-walaupun Sasuke sudah mengantisipasi sebelumnya-menyambut dengan genggaman hangat dan senyum manis.

Wajah itu merona dibawah cahaya matahari.

''Hyuuga Hinata. Mohon bantuannya ya...''

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari yang Sasuke alami seminggu terakhir ini begitu berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, jika dulu dia lebih sering bersama dengan Naruto dan Sakura tapi kini ada Hinata disampingnya. Membawakan bekal makan siang, atau menunggunya pulang saat ada latihan basket. Dia tidak seperti gadis-gadis yang biasa menguntitnya karena memang dia berbeda, dia tidak menjerit, dia tidak bertingkah manja dengan mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Hinata lebih banyak diam membaca buku, tersenyum kearahnya atau kadang bertanya bekal apa yang dia inginkan untuk besok. Rasa takut Hinata padanya mulai berkurang, dia terlihat rileks dan kadang tangan lembutnya menenangkan dirinya dengan cara yang begitu berbeda dengan Sakura, Hinata dengan sentuhan lembut dilengannya langsung membuat emosi Sasuke mereda. Aneh memang, seolah kelembutan yang terpancar membuatnya tak berkutik.

Tapi yang lebih Sasuke perhatikan adalah rona merah yang akhir-akhir ini berada disekitarnya. Seperti pemandangan baru diantara warna pirang dan pink. Dia tau jika matanya selalu melirik beberapa kali saat Hinata tidak ada disekitarnya. Dia melakukannya tanpa sadar dan akan mengulanginya lagi saat merasa pemilik kacamata tidak berada disekitarnya. Dia hanya ingin melihat saja.

''Kau terlihat berbeda, Teme,'' suatu kali Naruto berkata demikian, dengan wajah serius miliknya lalu tersenyum bodoh, ''Kau terlihat seperti manusia.''

Cih, ocehan gila Naruto benar-benar tak berdasar, dia memang manusia. Bukan siluman ular ataupun hantu gentayangan.

Tapi ucapan Itachi-kakaknya-membuatnya terhenyak, ''Ada sesuatu yang menarik disekolah, Sasuke? Kau lebih banyak tersenyum,'' Itachi berkata ringan dengan tubuh yang menyender dipintu, memandang kearahnya dan senyum menyebalkan bermain-main dibibirnya.

Sasuke berdecih, memasukkan ponsel miliknya kesaku, lalu berjalan kearah Itachi yang masih tersenyum gila-sumpah, ingin sekali Sasuke menonjok Itachi saat ini juga-mendorong kakaknya itu dengan sungguh lalu membanting pintu tepat dihidung Itachi. Suara tawa Itachi semakin membuat Sasuke kesal. Dengan kasar bungsu Uchiha itu merebahkan tubuhnya kasurnya lalu merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponselnya.

**Apa Sasuke-kun sudah makan malam?**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat membacanya, jemarinya dengan lincah menari diatas ponsel, mengetik beberapa kata yang ada didalam pikirannya, setelah yakin e-mail tersebut terkirim Sasuke melemparkan ponselnya sembarangan.

Hyuuga Hinata...

Sasuke berguman diantara desahannya.

Dia hanya merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Hinata sekitarnya. Cuma itu, bukannya dia mulai mencintai gadis itu, dia cuma merasa aman ya aman. Seperti jika dia bersama dengan Kaa-sannya.

Tapi yang jelas ada beberapa hal dimana dia bisa sangat terbuka dengan Hinata, alih-alih dengan Sakura ataupun Naruto.

.

Beberapa kali dalam seminggu ini, Sasuke merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Hinata, dia terlihat ketakutan walaupun saat bersamanya Hinata mencoba bersikap biasa. Tapi Sasuke adalah Uchiha, dia tau ada yang salah tengah terjadi. Hinata Lebih sering melirik kebelakang seolah ada yang mengikutinya dan bekas-bekas merah ditubuhnya membuatnya bertanya dalam hati.

''Kenapa?'' tanya Sasuke, jemari tangannya mencengkram erat lengan Hinata, membuka lengan seragamnya dengan paksa.

''Eh,'' suara Hinata terlihat ketakutan, jemarinya mencoba menahan tangan Sasuke. ''Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa Sasuke-kun. Ini gara-gara ceroboh kemarin,'' suara Hinata terdengar bergelombang.

Memangnya Sasuke tidak tau jika gadis didepannya itu mencoba berbohong padanya, Sasuke tau bahkan belum ada satu bulan Sasuke sudah hafal beberapa tingkah khas gadis itu, temasuk saat Hinata sama sekali tidak mau melihat matanya.

''Baiklah,'' putusnya waktu itu.

Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke akan diam saja, pandangan yang Hinata berikan padanya-rasa bersalah-membuatnya heran, juga sakit. Demi Tuhan, ada apa dengan sistem kerja tubuhnya.

Seperti saat ini, mendapati bangku Hinata kosong saat jam pulang sekolah tiba. Dia kemana?

''Aku juga tidak tau, sejak tadi Hinata-chan belum kembali kekelas,'' lelaki dengan tato segitiga terbalik dipipi menjawab pertanyaannya.

''Hn,'' guman Sasuke. Onixnya melihat jika tas Hinata masih dikelas, berarti gadis itu masih ada diarea sekolah.

Getar disaku membuat Sasuke segera meraih ponselnya.

**Sasuke-kun, pulang saja duluan. Aku masih membantu diperpustakaan**

Sasuke berbalik tapi terhenti saat Kiba menarik lengannya, menatapnya tajam. ''Kau tau dimana Hinata?''

''Dia ada diperpustakaan,'' jawabnya mengabaikan Kiba yang berteriak atau lebih tepatnya mengancam akan menguliti Sasuke, mencincangnya, lalu memberikan dagingnya pada Akamaru jika membuat Hinata bersedih.

Memang dia siapanya Hinata? Sasuke mendumel dalam hati.

.

Sasuke terkejut saat melihat empat panggilan dari Naruto yang masuk keponselnya. Tumben sekali sahabatnya itu menelfonnya. Naruto itu pangeran miskin yang lebih memilih menelfon Sakura ataupun membeli ramen ketimbang menelfon Sasuke. Jadi bisa dipastikan ini benar-benar serius.

''Hn?''

(Sasuke-sasuke! Mereka, fans gilamu melukai Hinata, memukul, mengikat dan,dan darah, ada darah dimana-mana...)

Sial...

''Kau ada dimana?'' geraham Sasuke beradu, sial dirinya kecolongan. Dasar wanita-wanita gila itu.

(Tempat pembuangan sampah sekolah, cepat kemari, Teme! Hinata pingsan.)

Sasuke marah, sangat. Rasanya dia bisa merubah matanya yang semula hitam pekat menjadi merah darah. Lalu memburu orang yang sudah melukai Hinata dengan kusanagi miliknya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke meraih jaket beserta kunci mobil. Dia tidak bisa berleha-leha dimana Hinata sedang kesakitan diluar sana.

Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahpun, Sasuke tak luput dari rasa cemas, ketakutan membayanginya, bertanya-tanya tentang keadaan Hinata. Disana hanya ada Naruto yang kemungkinan besar malah ikut menangis karena tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Bayangan dimana Hinata ditindas oleh penggemarnya membuatnya meradang. ''Sial, kenapa aku tidak berfikir sampai kesana,'' desisnya, meninju kemudi geram.

Begitu sampai dihalaman sekolah, penjaga gerbang yang bernama Genma mengernyit bingung. ''Uchiha-san, kenapa kau kembali kesekolah? Ada yang ketinggalan?'' tanya lelaki tersebut saat melihat pakaian bebas yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke.

''Buka gerbangnya!'' perintah Sasuke.

''Ta-tapi...''

''Cepat buka!'' geram Sasuke dan suara klakson membuat Genma berjingkat kaget. Tak mau membuat masalah akhirnya Genma memilih membuka gerbang.

Mobil hitam mewah terparkir gagah didepan halaman sekolah, Sasuke tak mau membuang waktu dengan meletakkan mobil kesayangannya ditempat parkir bahkan sebelum mobil itu berhenti Sasuke sudah nyaris keluar dari mobilnya.

Dirinya berlari kehalaman belakang tepat dimana dua orang berada disana, tapi saat jarak semakin dekat tubuh Sasuke menegang. Giginya bergemelutuk menahan hasrat untuk mengumpat. Disana dibawah pohon Sakura, Hinata pingsan berselimut jaket orange milik Naruto, dari jaraknya berdiri, Sasuke dapat melihat jika dahi Hinata terdapat bercak darah kering.

''Temeee!'' Naruto berlari pontang-panting menyongsong Sasuke, ''syukur kau datang, aku benar-benar takut kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata-chan. Tangannya lecet dan-dan bajunya bajunya basah mereka menyiram Hinata dengan air,'' suara geram Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke.

Secepat kilat dirinya berlari mendekati Hinata. Tangannya menyibak jaket Naruto.

''Sial,'' Sasuke menunduk, membuat Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya mengernyit heran, tapi suara datar nyaris dingin itu sukses membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. ''Cari tau siapa yang melakukan ini, Naruto,'' tidak Sasuke tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang menyentuh pacarnya.

''O-oke,'' jawab Naruto takut-takut.

Sasuke melempar jaket orange terang kepada sang pemilik dan menggantinya dengan jaket hitam miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh Hinata.

Perlahan Sasuke menggendong Hinata layaknya menggendong pengantin, dirinya berjalan mendahului Naruto yang masih mematung ditempat. ''Ambil barang-barang Hinata, Dobe.''

Naruto memandang sekitar yang kini gelap gulita takut-takut. ''Ta-tapi, Teme,'' erang Naruto.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, menoleh kebelakang pelan-pelan.

''Ugh, o-okey. Aku ambil sekarang,'' cicit Naruto ketakutan lalu berlari cepat menuju kelas Hinata.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti mansion Uchiha. Tapi ada yang berbeda dimana ada satu tamu yang kini menempati salah satu kamar dimansion Uchiha mungkin lebih tepatnya kamar bungsu Uchiha.

Dibalik pintu yang berdiri kokoh, Sasuke tengah berdiam diri, duduk disamping Hinata yang belum juga siuman dari pingsannya. Memandang sosok yang biasanya tersenyum malu-malu dengan rona merah dipipinya kini tertidur tak terusik saat Sasuke menekan-nekan pipi gembilnya.

''Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku,'' ucap Sasuke tanpa menghentikan tusukan lembut dipipi Hinata. ''Kau...'' Sasuke menggeleng pelan, meruntuki otaknya yang sedikit eror kali ini. Bisa-bisanya dia berbicara dengan orang yang sedang pingsan. Jika kakaknya tau bisa gawat.

Tapi, Sasuke tidak berbohong jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak saat menemukan Hinata penuh luka disekujur tubuhnya, walaupun ternyata luka itu tidak separah seperti imajinasinya tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menekan sakelar emosi Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke menyusuri plester luka yang membalut tubuh Hinata, dua dilutut, pergelangan tangan, beberapa dilengan dan satu berada dipipi sebelah kiri.

Wajah Hinata terlihat pucat, kacamata yang biasa dipakainya sudah Sasuke simpan dinakas.

Hinata itu...unik. Cantik tapi...aneh. Culun tapi...menawan.

''Keh,'' Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar pikirannya sendiri. Yang jelas Sasuke tidak ingin ada yang melukai Hinata. ''Cepat sembuh,'' bisik Sasuke pelan, tepat ditelinga Hinata.

.

.

Suara gaduh juga teriakan nyaring membuat Sasuke terbangun tiba-tiba dari tidurnya, gelagapan duduk dan melihat sekeliling hanya untuk mendapati tempat tidurnya sudah kosong. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas jika Hinata sudah bangun dan sekarang berada entah dimana.

Sasuke berdiri lalu berlari menuju asal teriakan, sedikit takut jika Hinata membuat ulah, bahkan saking tergesa-gesa sasuke melupakan sandal rumahnya.

''Hinata?'' panggil Sasuke, sedikit nada panik terdengar bagi telinga sensitif wanita paruh baya tapi masih terlihat begitu menawan.

''Sa-sasuke-kun,'' jawab Hinata takut-takut, ditangannya masih ada omelet rice membuktikan jika dia tengah memasak setidak sebelum ketahuan oleh pemilik rumah.

''Apa yang kau lakukan disini?'' tanya Sasuke menyeruak masuk karena beberapa pelayan berdiri melingkari Hinata dan Kaa-sannya. Ya Kaa-sannya.

Lavender tanpa kacamata itu bergulir kesana-kemari, dan remasan tangan dipiring semakin membuktikan jika dia sedang ketakutan kali ini. ''A-aku membuat i-ini. A-aku i-ingin ber-berterimakasih. Maafkan aku, Uchiha-san,'' Hinata menunduk dalam.

''Bukan itu maksudku, luka-lukamu bagaimana?'' sasuke berjalan mendekat, meraih wajah Hinata lalu meneliti perban yang berada didahi. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengelus pelan saat Hinata meringis kesakitan.

''Ehem,'' Uchiha Mikoto, nyonya Uchiha berdehem sengaja. Melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya membuatnya gerah. ''Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?''

Okey, bukan waktunya mesra-mesraan guys, karena serigala betina sudah siap mencabikmu. Sasuke berdecih pelan, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan Kaa-sannya disini.

.

.

''Jadi begitu,'' Mikoto mangut-mangut mengerti, setelah mempersilahkan Sang Tamu mengganti baju yang lebih layak bukannya kameja hitam milik putra bungsunya tanpa bawahan, Mikoto menunggu mereka diruang keluarga. Menunggu untuk menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tentu saja dia kaget, siapapun akan kaget jika mendapati gadis seusia anaknya berkeliaran tanpa bawahan dan berada didapurnya. Bukan ini suprise yang dia inginkan saat pulang kerumah dari menemani suaminya bekerja beberapa hari diluar kota.

''Jadi kau pacar, Sasuke-kun. Hmm... Kau dibullying dan Sasuke membawamu kesini. Begituu...''

''Sudahlah, Kaa-san, kau membuatnya takut,'' potong Sasuke, tangannya memijit pelan kepalanya yang berdenyut saat melihat Hinata yang menunduk dalam-dalam.

Hinata memandang Mikoto sungguh-sungguh. ''Maafkan aku Uchiha-san, maaf kalau aku lancang dirumah anda dan tidak tau sopan santun.''

Sasuke mendesah lega saat Mikoto mengangguk pelan dan menghilangkan wajah dinginnya yang menutupi sifat lemah lembutnya.

''Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan,'' Mikoto berdiri mendekati Hinata, duduk tepat disampingnya lalu mengelus sayang. ''Tidak apa sayang.''

Sasuke mengurut hidungnya yang terasa hangat.

Bisakah gadisnya itu tidak menampilkan mata berkaca-kaca seperti itu. Sial, dia bisa mimisan kalau begini caranya.

''Ah, kita sarapan dulu lalu Sasuke harus mengantar Hinata pulang, aku tau kau belum mendapat izin ayahnya.''

Hinata tersentak kaget.

Okey, sekali lagi Sasuke melupakan hal yang sangat penting.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua bulan berjalan lancar, Sasuke dan Hinata semakin dekat saja, beberapa kali kencan walaupun hanya berduaan diperpustakaan, atau duduk-duduk berdua dibawah pohon sesekali double date bersama Sakura dan Naruto.

Semua terasa sangat indah, waktu Hinata melambai kearahnya saat mengikut klub berkebun sedangkan Sasuke latihan basket, disela-sela waktu istirahat Hinata berjalan mendekati pembatas antara kebun dan lapangan, bercengkrama atau hanya saling melirik. Memberinya air mineral atau lemon drop. Sasuke suka interaksi mereka. Dia nyaman, dia suka, dia...

''Ah, hari ini aku dijemput kakak sepupuku, Sasuke-kun, maaf ya,'' pinta Hinata dua tangan menangkup berada didepan dadanya.

''Hn,'' Sasuke membelai sayang kepala Hinata. ''Baik-baik ya.''

''Ya, Sasuke-kun juga ya.''

Sebenarnya jika mau jujur Sasuke merasa kesal karena Hinata menolak ajakan pulang bersamanya. Tidak taukah gadis itu jika dia ingin berduaan dengannya.

Sasuke membanting tasnya kekasur kesal. Berjalan mondar-mandir layaknya setrikaan panas. Mengumpat kesal pada jiwanya yang tidak bisa ditinggal lama Hinata. Menimbang-nimbang, apakah dia harus menelfon atau tidak.

Dan kenapa gadis culun, aneh, gagap itu tidak mengabarinya sama sekali. Sekali lagi Sasuke melempar ponselnya kekasur, menatap tajam pada wallpaper yang menyala.

Ahh...

Sambungan telepon aktif.

''Sudah sampai dirumah?'' tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

.

.

.

Perubahan kecil kini menjadi hal yang Sasuke perhatikan, sudah lima hari pacarnya terlihat berbeda, lingkar hitam terlihat nyata disekirat mata Hinata, wajah kuyu dan sering kali tidak fokus.

Tapi menurut informasi yang dia dapat tidak ada penindasan lagi, mengingat semua murid sudah dia ancam menggunakan neraka sebagai jaminannya. Lalu apalagi sekarang.

Tak taukah jika Sasuke penasaran.

''Sasuke-kun.''

Sasuke membatu total saat Hinata memeluk dirinya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang Sasuke. Cairan hangat merembes menyentuh kulitnya.

''Hinata?'' Tanya Sasuke, dirinya berusaha melepas pelukan Hinata tapi sayang gadis itu tak mau melepaskannya malah semakin erat memeluknya. ''Ada apa?''

Menggeleng pelan.

''Hn?''

Hisakan semakin keras.

''Hinata?''

Mendengar namanya disebut Hinata mendongak memandang wajah Sasuke, saat itu juga jemari Sasuke refleks menghapus air mata dipipi Hinata. ''Ada apa?''

Mulut mungil itu membuka menutup. ''Aku dijodohkan,'' air mata mengalir deras. ''Nanti malam dengan sepupuku.''

Sasuke mematung mendengarnya. Bohongkah kabar yang didengarnya ini. Sasuke bersumpah jika dia bisa mendengar hatinya jatuh berkeping-keping dengan suara yang menyekitkan telinga.

Hinata dijodohkan.

.

.

.

Dentang tujuh kali menggema disekitar menara jam, terdengar seperti detik perpisahan yang semakin nyata ketimbang penunjuk waktu.

Hinata dengan kimono terbaik berwarna ungu pucat yang baru dibelikan Tou-sannya sama sekali tidak membuat dirinya merasa cantik. Malah membuatnya semakin sadar jika inilah detik terakhir untuk bisa bersama dengan Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar jika air matanya mengalir membasahi kimononya.

''Sasuke-kun,'' ratap Hinata.

Dirinya menyukai Sasuke, walaupun pada awalnya Sasuke terlihat menakutkan dengan tatapan tajamnya, tapi Hinata tau jika didalam hati Sasuke adalah sosok yang sangat baik hati. Sasuke memang sering berkata kejam bahkan kepadanya tapi kadang Sasuke juga memperlihatkan jiwa romantisnya walaupun tak sama persis dengan khayalannya tapi dia menyukai Sasuke-kun.

Dengan sikap manisnya dan kejamnya.

''Sasuke-kun.''

Bunyi batu membentur jendela membuat Hinata bingung, siapa yang mengerjainya.

**Tuk**

Hinata menoleh, mendapati kertas putih yang membungkus kerikil kecil. Membukanya perlahan.

**Cepat buka jendelamu.**

Hinata terkejut bukan main saat melihat tulisan yang begitu familier. Cepat-cepat dia berjalan kearah balkon lalu membukanya pelan-pelan, dia takut jika ada yang mendengarnya terutama ayahnya.

''Ahk...'' pekik Hinata.

Sasuke berdiri dibawah sana dengan jaket hitam dan topi yang menutupi rambutnya. Tersenyum miring seolah menantangnya.

''Sasuke-kun,'' Hinata benar-benar harus menahan suaranya agar tidak berteriak histeris. ''Ke-kenapa ada disini?'' bisiknya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab hanya melambaikan tangannya menyuruhnya mendekat.

''Apa?'' tanya Hinata bingung, tidak mungkin dia mendekat jika ini lantai dua. Kalau lewat bawah sudah pasti akan ketahuan oleh ayahnya.

Sasuke menyeringai lagi, lalu melemparkan kerikil kearahnya. Hinata cepat-cepat memungutnya.

**Loncat sekarang, kita lari.**

Ohh, ini gila. Batin Hinata.

Hinata melongok kearah Sasuke. ''Tidak mungkin Sasuke-ku. I-ini lantai dua.''

Sasuke membentangkan tangannya. Isyarat jika dia akan menangkap Hinata.

Perang terjadi diotak Hinata, antara ingin mengikuti Sasuke atau tetap tinggal disini, bertungan lalu menikah dengan kakak sepupunya.

Dia tidak ada waktu, dia harus memutuskan sekarang juga. Derit kayu yang dipijak membuat jantung Hinata berlomba cepat.

Dia sudah memutuskan.

Ahh..

Rasanya sangat ringan saat Hinata memilih terjun dari lantai dua, dibawahnya Sasuke sudah bersiap menangkapnya.

Inilah keputusannya.

Mereka berpandangan. Sasuke tersenyum, Hinata menahan tangis dan mereka berpelukan.

Tapi ini bukan akhir, Sasuke menurunkan Hinata dan mengajaknya berlari pergi dimana dua orang sahabatnya sudah menunggu diluar penginapan.

Hinata berdoa semoga Tou-sannya belum sadar jika dia menghilang dan tidak akan marah dengan keputusan yang dia ambil ini.

''Teme! Disini, disini,'' lambaian tangan Naruto membuat Hinata mendesah lega.

''Ah, cepat-cepat sebelum ketahuan,'' desak Sakura melemparkan kunci mobil yang ditangkap Sasuke dengan mudah.

''Thanks, brow,'' kata Sasuke tulus.

''Tenang saja, yang penting kalian selamat dulu, soal hadiah bisa kita bahas lain kali,'' cengir Sakura. ''Btw, aku sudah siapkan tempat bermalam kalian.''

Hinata tersentak kaget. ''Sakura-chan.''

Sakura hanya tersenyum.

''Sudah nanti ketahuan,'' potong Naruto.

''Ayo,'' ajak Sasuke yang kini sudah berada didalam mobil.

''Terimakasih,'' Hinata berucap sungguh-sungguh lalu berbalik memasuki mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Jadi ini tempat yang dikatakan Sakura-chan?''

''Hn.''

''Indah sekali...'' Suara Hinata terdengar riang, dirinya berdiri lalu berlari-lari kecil.

''Hn,'' guman Sasuke yang kini lebih memilih merebahkan diri ditanah lapang.

''Sasuke-kun ayo kesini,'' teriak Hinata dari kejauhan, tubuhnya yang berbalut Kimono dengan corak bunga mawar merah terlihat menyatu dengan alam.

Dia sangat cantik.

''Hn,'' Sasuke bangun dari rebahannya, mendekati Hinata yang tersenyum manis didepannya. ''Kau tidak memakai kacamata?'' tanya Sasuke. Tangannya membelai pipi Hinata yang memerah total.

''Ne-neji-nii yang memintanya,'' Hinata benar-banar merasa gugup kali ini. Sentuhan Sasuke selalu membuat kupu-kupu beterbangan diperutnya.

Onix Sasuke menyipit. ''Calon tunanganmu itu?''

''Ya-ya.''

''Kau mengikuti sarannya,'' tuduh Sasuke, tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari Hinata Sasuke berbalik menjauh membuat Hinata kalang kabut mencarinya.

''Sasuke-kun dengarkan aku dulu,'' Hinata berteriak kencang tapi Sasuke menghilang begitu saja dikebun mawar meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

''Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya bukan begitu,'' ratap Hinata.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bunga mawar ada didekatnya. Hinata berbalik hanya untuk mendapati jika Sasuke berdiri dengan mawar yang terulur padanya. Rasanya seperti de javu. Pagi itu dihalaman sekolah.

''Mawar itu bukan untukmu, tapi yang ini benar-benar untukmu.''

Air mata mengalir deras.

''Jadi?''

Menarik nafas. ''Ya,'' dan pelukan erat menghangatkan mereka, dibawah lautan bintang dilangit, ditengah-tengah kebun mawar, kali ini benar-benar berbeda.

''Dasar cengeng,'' ejek Sasuke

''Ugh, biarin.''

.

.

.

.end.

An/ AAAAA... Apakah masih boleh, sepertinya aku telat banget deh. Tanpa cek, typo dimana-mana. Tapi yang penting aku ikut event.

Kritik dan saran sangat saya harapkan.

Makasih sudah membaca.

.

.

Ageha Haruna.


End file.
